Gasp
by florianon.98
Summary: Setelah nekat kabur melalui sungai, dan akhirnya mereka lolos dari kejaran. Namun, apakah kekuatan dan tenaga itu masih tersisa? Apakah Ia masih sanggup berjalan? Hanji tersungkur setelah tak sanggup lagi melangkah. [After Chapter 115 Fanfiction] [LeviHan] [Contains Manga Spoiler]


Dingin begitu menusuk. Mencabik-cabik rasa pada kulit, meluruhkan indra pada jiwa.

Kuyup yang mendera tubuhnya membuat Ia harus rela digigit dingin yang lebih gila. Ujung-ujung jemarinya makin mengkeriput, dan sedikit terlihat membiru.

Ia, dengan susah payah dan jejak tangis yang berbaur air hujan, melangkah terseok setelah berjuang keras keluar dari sungai berarus deras. Dibelakangnya, sosok bersurai hitam masih setia Ia gendong.

Ia, dengan susah payah, menjaga nyala asa dalam hatinya. Berjalan dengan langkah-langkah yang makin goyah, menjauhi bibir sungai, sambil terus berharap agar para pengejarnya tak lagi mendekat ke arah mereka.

Kedua tangannya Ia pakai untuk menumpu tubuh tak berdaya di punggungnya. Menumpu jiwa sosok tak berdaya itu yang tinggal seujung kuku. Berjuang mempertahankan nafas yang kian melemah, terputus-putus, ditengah lelah jiwa raga yang mendera.

Dengan segala sisa kekuatan yang dimiliki, Ia terus bertahan dan terus berjalan. Mencoba tak peduli pada nyeri di seluruh persendian. Karena Ia tau, sekali menyerah sama dengan pasrah bila nafas sang surai hitam berhenti selamanya.

* * *

**GASP**

* * *

**After Chapter 115**

**[a #fanfiction]**

**Disclaimer :**

**Shingeki No Kyojin Hajime Isayama**

**All characters belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

**Warning :**

**Typo(s), etc**

* * *

Semesta seakan senang menonton manusia menjerit dalam hati. Langit juga seperti tertarik mengamati sosok yang semakin terseok melangkah.

Hujan memang mereda dibanding tadi, tapi tak bersahabat hingga kini. Ia masih menjejakkan gerimis pada bumi. Sedangkan langit meramaikan dengan awan-awan yang gelap serta angin yang tetap berhembus kencang juga dingin.

"Hanji, ayo jalan! Ayo tetap jalan! Jangan berhenti! Jangan berhenti! Kumohon!" Ia berucap pada diri sendiri, berbisik tertahan, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Kedua belah bibirnya gemetar, asap-asap putih ditengah pekat malam bergantian keluar dari mulut serta hidung.

"Ayo, Hanji! Jangan menyerah! Ayo! Cepatlah! Kau tidak lelah! Kau hanya kedinginan!" Ia terus mensugesti diri sendiri. Nyatanya, langkahnya tak lagi lurus. Kedua tungkainya gemetar hebat. Tak lagi sanggup melangkah. Kedua lengan juga tak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuh sosok itu.

Hanya Ia, tanpa logistik satupun. Hanya mengandalkan sinar bulan yang tertutup awan pekat, dan harapan.

Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan mengayunkan tungkai lagi.

Jangan sangka langkahnya masih selebar tadi. Tidak. Langkahnya makin pendek, nyaris nihil.

Dingin yang menusuk, lelah yang menggelayut, ditambah rasa ketakutan kehilangan membuat beban yang Ia bawa terasa semakin berat. Kedua kaki semakin tak sanggup melangkah.

Namun, bukan Hanji namanya kalau menyerah. Ia masih keras kepala, melangkah meski hanya satu milimeter.

_Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi_

Ia kembali merapalkan mantra terkuat saat ini. Mencambuk jiwa dan kesadarannya agar tetap bertahan. Cambuk yang mengingatkannya bahwa ada nyawa yang masih ingin Ia pertahankan.

Karena, Hanji tak tau apa bagaimana dirinya nanti tanpa Levi disisinya.

Karena, Hanji tak tau sesinting apa dia jadinya bila Levi pergi selamanya dari semesta.

* * *

Ia berada di ambang batas. Ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaga hingga habis seperti ini. Hal yang ingin Hanji ingkari, tapi begitu nyatanya.

Ia berkali-kali oleng. Dan langit menunggu Ia tersungkur tanpa bisa bangkit lagi.

_Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi_

Air mata Hanji mengalir deras. Dada sesak tiada tara. Pangkal hidung terasa amat nyeri.

_Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf,_

Pandangannya mulai memburam. Kepala terasa amat berat dan pening. Kedua tungkai mati rasa.

_Kau mau mati bersamanya dalam keadaan begini? Bodoh!_

Ia tersungkur.

Jatuh tertelungkup dengan tubuh Levi menimpa punggungnya.

Hanji menangis sejadinya.

_Ini akhirnya, ini akhirnya,_

Ia kembali merapal harapan, menyulam bait-bait permohonan pada langit.

Ia tak ingin kehilangan Levi, juga tak ingin Levi kehilangan dirinya.

_Kumohon, berikan sebuah keajaiban..._

* * *

"Hei. Sejak kapan di daerah sini ada batu?"

"Batu? Coba tunjukkan padaku mana batunya."

"Disana, arah menuju sungai. Kau lihat?"

"Kau yakin itu batu? Tak pernah ada batu disana. Batu sebesar itu, siapa pula orang iseng yang menaruhnya disana."

"Bodoh kalian semua! Mana penerangan kalian?! Sini!"

"Sial! Itu manusia, bukan batu, bodoh!"

"Astaga! Cepat periksa! Pasti mereka orang-orang bodoh yang mau bunuh diri di sungai tapi ketakutan!"

Derap lari kuda, decit roda dan derit kereta kayu menyapa pendengaran.

"Keduanya tak menyahut. Tapi masih ada denyut nadinya."

"Coba kau telentangkan mereka berdua, mungkin saja kita mengenal dua orang ini."

"Sial, sial, sial! Mereka ini legenda hidup Perang Shiganshina! Kenapa bisa sampai disini dan begini?!"

"Astaga! Kenapa begini?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya! Ayo kita bawa ke desa! Mereka pasti sudah kritis!"

Derap lari kuda, decit roda dan derit kereta kayu kembali menyapa pendengaran.

Berbaur dengan suara gerimis yang menyentuh bumi. Berbaur dengan rapalan harapan yang dikabulkan semesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[]**


End file.
